Pudgy Perfect
by The girl of the World
Summary: TRADUCTION - Gabriel prend au sérieux une blague faite sur son poids et devient anorexique, croyant que c'est le seul moyen de garder Sam. Sam n'est pas content quand il le découvre. Sabriel. Anorexie et boulimie. T pour trouble de l'alimentation.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Une nouvelle traduction pour faire honneur à nos amis les anglais. Celle-ci est de **Trekkiel** et je pense lui demander encore son autorisation pour d'autres. Comme vous l'avez vu, cet OS est fondé sur l'anorexie et la boulimie. Des sujets sensibles donc. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien.

Après tout ça, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire ici ou sur la fiction originale.

* * *

><p><strong>Pudgy Perfect<strong>

Gabriel fourra ses doigts dans sa gorge une nouvelle fois, rejetant quoi que c'était qu'il avait mangé pour le petit-déjeuner dans les toilettes. Il haletait, s'effondrant contre le siège des toilettes avant de se tourner pour tirer la chasse d'eau.

Gabriel se traîna et sortit la balance de sous le placard.

Gabriel regarda la balance. Il soupira quand il vit le nombre. Techniquement, c'était insuffisant, mais Gabriel le faisait depuis des mois maintenant et il ne se sentait pas mieux.

« Allez, le rondouillage... Va-t-en... » grommela Gabriel.

Juste après que lui et Sam se soient mis ensemble quelques mois plu tôt, Sam avait fait une blague disant que Gabriel était 'rondouillard'. Gabriel en ria puisque c'était sensé être une blague, mais ça le bloqua. Gabriel ne voulait pas faire dissuader Sam de sortir avec lui ou décevoir Sam avec son poids, donc il avait commencé une diète. En fait, ne pas manger et rejeter ce qu'il avait mangé, si ça comptait comme une diète. Sam n'avait pas remarqué. Si il était au courant, il n'avait rien dit. Il décida de détourner son attention ailleurs.

Gabriel et Sam avaient la chambre d'hôtel pour eux seuls aujourd'hui, puisque Dean et Cas étaient partis pêcher. C'était un des rares jours de repos pour les deux anges et les Winchester, et ils avaient l'intention d'en profiter.

« Gabe ? Tu viens ou quoi ? » cria Sam à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi, Sasquatch ? On va où ? » demanda Gabriel, poussant la balance sous le placard.

« Chercher des glaces et marcher dans le parc. Peut-être s'asseoir à la fontaine. »

La fontaine ? Leur premier baiser était à la fontaine. Gabriel eut un petit sourire narquois à cette pensée.

« Je passe mon tour pour la glace. » Répondit Gabriel. Il entendit un soupir.

« Gabe ? S'il te plaît ouvre la porte... » Gabriel gémit et déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

« Viens là. » Sam ouvrit ses bras et attira Gabriel pour le serrer fort. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi en ce moment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Gabriel, s'éloignant. « Je vais bien, Sammich. »

« Non. Tu ne vas pas bien. » murmura Sam. « Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »

« Uh... Tu avais remarqué, huh ? » demanda Gabriel, changeant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Um... La question est : qui n'a pas remarqué ? » répliqua Sam. « Castiel dit que tu ne manges plus de sucreries. Dean dit que tu refuses de partager un repas avec nous. Tu ne t'occupes plus de toi quand tu es avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gabriel ? »

« Rien. Seulement... Je n'ai plus le même appétit depuis que j'ai été ramené. » sourit Gabriel.

« Des conneries. »

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Je t'ai entendu. À l'instant. Vomissant et ensuite tu dit 'allez le rondouillage, va-t-en.' » Sam croisa ses bras.

« Bon, Sammy, tu sais que rondouillage n'est pas un vrai mot. » sourit narquoisement Gabriel. Sam lui lança un regard furieux et les épaules de Gabriel tombèrent. « Très bien... Peut-être que j'ai pris une blague un peu trop au sérieux... »

« Gabe ? » La voix de Sam était tendre. « Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai traité de rondouillard ? »

« Peut-être... » Gabriel haussa les épaules. Sam étouffa un sanglot et couvrit sa bouche. Gabriel semblait choqué. « Sam ? »

« Je suis désolé... » chuchota Sam, faisant demi-tour et quittant la pièce, courant à travers la chambre du motel vers l'extérieur. Gabriel lui courra après.

« Sam ! » cria Gabriel tandis qu'il agrippa le bras de Sam. Il fit se retourner Sam, enveloppant ses bras autour de la taille du chasseur. « Je ne veux pas que tu te débarrasses de moi. » murmura Gabriel. Il sentit Sam se raidir tandis qu'ils se séparaient.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser...que je voulais me débarrasser de toi ? » demanda Sam.

« Je ne veux pas que mon rondouillage te dégoûte. » murmura Gabriel. Sam vit le contour des ailes de Gabriel s'affaisser dans la lumière du soleil.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas. » répliqua Sam. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas. Tu es magnifique, Gabriel. Tu es qui tu es, et te voir comme ça... Ce n'est pas qui tu es. Tu es un dépendant au sucre, surpuissant, futé, difficile, un gamin angélique dans un sens, et je t'aime pour toutes ces qualités. Tu essaies de changer pour moi, et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. »

« Donc... Je peux être rondouillard ? » demanda Gabriel. « Tu ne vas pas me quitter ? »

« S'il te plaît soit rondouillard ! Je ne te quitterai jamais. » sourit Sam, approchant Gabriel. « Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. »

« C'est uniquement de ma faute, Sammich. » sourit Gabriel. « Je t'ai pris trop au sérieux. »

« Je t'aime, Gabe, peu importe à quel point tu es rondouillard. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Sasquatch. »


End file.
